Brentaal
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio = Core Worlds | sector = Bormea Sector | stelsel = Brentaal System | zonnen = Brenta | manen = 2 | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = 342 dagen | rotatietijd = 23 uur | klasse = | diameter = 11,242 kilometer | atmosfeer = | klimaat = Gematigd | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Poolkappen Stedelijk Bergen | water = | bezienswaardig = The Trade Hall Cormond Museum of Arts | inheemse = Kundril | gemigreerde = Mensen (88%) | taal = Basic | inwoners = 65 miljard | hoofdstad = Cormond | munt = | staatsvorm = Gilden | affiliatie= Galactic Republic Galactic Empire }} 220px|thumb|Platt Okeefe in haar kinderjaren op Brentaal Brentaal lag in de Core Worlds op mogelijk de meest waardevolle locatie in het universum, namelijk op het kruispunt van de Perlemian Trade Route en de Hydian Way. Brentaal was een van de grootste handelscentra in het universum. Ligging, Klimaat & Leven Brentaal lag op de Perlemian Trade Route tussen Chandrila en Esseles. Het was de 4de planeet in het stelsel (daardoor werd de planeet soms Brentaal IV genoemd) en het had twee manen. Brentaal was een relatief jonge planeet met vooral een droge bodem. Er waren acht continenten en verschillende erg zoute zeëen. De plateau's en bergketens domineerden het landschap. De meeste vulkanen waren echter niet langer meer actief. Brentaal had twee grote ijskappen, waartussen de gematigde zone lag, een schaakbord van plateau's en open steppeland. De nederzettingen bevonden zich vaak in de bescherming van canyons of rotsen. Aangezien Brentaal 65 miljard inwoners kende, was overbevolking een van de grote problemen in de steden. Het klimaat was gematigd, met uitzondering van de poolkappen en de evenaar. Op de evenaar waren er hete zeëen en broeiendhete woestijnen. De poolgebieden zorgden voor vakantiebestemmingen. De Kundril was een groot vliegend insect van op Brentaal. Samenleving Het dagelijkse leven werd gerund door de Brentaal Houses, machtige families die in het centrum van de handel stonden op Brentaal, maar ook in heel het universum sinds het begin van de Republic. Die families waren meestal verweven in ingewikkelde conflicten op politiek en economisch vlak. In de Republic konden niet-inwoners van Brentaal niet investeren in de handelsgilden, maar die traditie verviel tijdens de New Order aangezien de markt op Brentaal te lucratief was om te laten liggen. De families vergaderden dagelijks in The Trade Hall in Cormond. De meeste commerciële stations en spaceports bevonden zich op de toppen van plateau's en bergen, omdat de bouwgrond daar goedkoper was. De planeet was bezaaid met tal van economische instellingen, handelszaken en commerciële organisaties. De importproducten waren handelsgoederen en voedsel. Goederen en financiële diensten werden vooral geëxporteerd. Cormond was de hoofdstad van Brentaal. De stad lag tussen de Suporro Sea en de Gravaal Mountains. Het Sel Zonn Station bevond zich boven Brentaal. Op een bepaald moment dreigde er een ecologische ramp op Brentaal, maar dat werd tijdig gecorrigeerd en de atmosfeer en de lucht werden weer zuiver, al vonden sommige bezoekers dat de lucht er naar methaan rook. De inwoners van Brentaal, Brentaalans, waren vooral menselijke kolonisten. Het waren meestal mensen met een bleke huid en blond of wit haar. Brentaalans hielden er een directe houding op na in verband met zaken. De meeste Brentaalans hadden een job in de handel, investeringen of bureaucratie. Extreme sporten werden ontwikkeld als recreatie. De keuken van Brentaal kon rekenen op heel wat respect in het universum. Jedi Master Satele Shan, Freia Kallea en Platt Okeefe waren allen Brentaalans. Geschiedenis De oorspronkelijke kolonisten hadden weinig oog voor de flora en fauna, die vooral bestond uit insecten en varensoorten. Na verloop van talloze generaties werden die specimen overgeplant naar andere Core Worlds om hen in stand te houden in ecologische programma's, waaronder bossen met vaste planten en voedselketens met zoogdieren en reptielen. Brentaal werd een van de eerste leden van de Republic. In die vervlogen tijden fungeerde Brentaal als een checkpunt voor al wie de Bormea Sector wilde betreden of naar de Colonies wilde reizen. Rond 3.700 BBY slaagde Freia Kallea van Brentaal erin om de Dustig Trace, de Sprizen End Run en talloze andere kleinere routes te verbinden met elkaar om uiteindelijk de Hydian Way te verkrijgen. Die super Hyperspace Route verbond het noorden van het universum met het zuiden en het kruispunt met de Perlemian lag net op Brentaal. Hierdoor kon de planeet zijn reputatie nog versterken als handelsbolwerk. Het belang van de planeet zorgde er uiteraard voor dat het een militair doelwit werd tijdens conflicten na de oprichting van de Hydian Way. The Brotherhood of Darkness viel Brentaal aan met succes in 1.000 BBY en de opstandeling Shogar Tok liet zijn volk afscheiden van de Republic tijdens de Clone Wars in 21 BBY. De Jedi slaagden er echter in om die opstand erg snel teniet te doen. Het Third Mid Rim Army onder bevel van Kohl Seerdon. Buiten die conflicten en enkele problemen met de Trade Federation kon Brentaal eigenlijk het ergste vermijden. Tijdens het Empire veranderde er weinig. Het draconische regime van het Empire kon niet anders dan de handel op Brentaal erkennen en toegevingen doen. Governor Jerrod Maclain was de vertegenwoordiger van het Empire op Brentaal. Bron *Coruscant and the Core Worlds *Star Wars Adventure Journal 7 *The Essential Atlas – Grid: L-9 *The Essential Guide to Warfare category: Core Worlds category: Leden van de Galactic Republic category: Leden van het Sith Empire category: Leden van het Galactic Empire